Worth a Thousand Words
by imhookedonaswan
Summary: Emma and Killian's second official date. Set during the six weeks after Rumple is banished from Storybrooke and when the Queens of Darkness show up


**AN: This fic was inspired by ohmycapswan's manip on tumblr**

Killian gulped quietly trying to figure out what to say as he approached the sheriff station, hoping David wasn't there, he pushed open the door careful to not spill the coffee Emma had sent him to get.

"Thanks you are a life saver," Emma said with a quick kiss as she took her afternoon coffee from her and returned to her desk.

"I also got you a grilled cheese, I thought you might be getting hungry," Killian said handing her the Granny's to go bag. Emma smiled brightly at him and started digging through the bag to get her sandwich and looking through some files.

"Anything interesting today love?" he asked.

"Not really, that's why I sent David home, with no ice queens or huge snowmen or Golds running around it's been pretty dull to be honest," she said.

"Well if that's the case I think that maybe we should go out, together, on another date?" he asked scratching the spot behind his ear.

"I think it's a great idea, so long as I get to plan this one since you planned out last official date," Emma answered.

"Of course it's only fair Swan," Killian said with a relieved smile on his face and leaned in for a kiss only to be interrupted by the station phone ringing.

Emma sighed and answered the phone and wrote down some notes "... All right we'll be right there," she said and hung up. "Come on we have to go check out some rude graffiti at the arcade, probably some Lost Boys," she sighed grabbing her badge and cuffs. Killian rose to go with her and followed her out to the police car.

"Just so you know this doesn't count as the date," Emma said looking at him with a sly smile as she settled behind the wheel causing Killian to chuckle. They drove over to the arcade and talked to the owner and the janitor who found the graffiti to get descriptions for the kids who did it.

"All right well we'll call you if we get anything," Emma said turning to leave, Killian following her. They grabbed dinner together at Granny's and after a goodnight kiss (or two, or three, or seven) she left him at the door to his room to get back to the loft.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow," she said sneaking another quick kiss before turning and leaving.

The next evening Emma picked him up in her bug and drove them to the small Storybrooke movie theater.

"What is this place Swan?" Killian asked putting his arm around her.

"You know how we can watch movies on Netflix at the loft or on my laptop? This is like that except we watch them on a huge screen," Emma explained as she paid for the tickets.

"Brilliant, what movie are we watching?"

"Back to the Future, I think you'll get a kick out of it," Emma answered with a knowing smile. They walked into the lobby and Killian bought them some popcorn before they walked into the theater. Emma watched Killian's reaction as the movie started, a look of absolute wonder creeping over his face as he watched Marty McFly try to get his parents back together so that he can be born.

He turned to her once during the movie and said to her in a low voice "You're missing the movie love," with a cocky smile. She huffed at turned her attention back to the movie shoving some popcorn in her mouth. Emma watched as Marty played "Johnny B Goode" to an increasingly confused gym full of prom goers and feels Killian tapping his foot along to the beat and she smiles. The movie ends and they head back out to the lobby.

"So is traveling back in time to ensure that one's parents end up together a normal thing in this century?" Killian asked cheekily.

"No but I thought you might appreciate finally understanding the Marty McFly reference I made the last time we were in the Enchanted Forest," she said.

"Well I do so thank you love," he said pulling her close and kissing her temple lightly. Emma smiled and blushed slightly and turned her head to hide her pink cheeks from him and spotted a photo booth a sudden idea popping into her head. She grabbed Killian's arm and dragged him over to the booth, pulling aside the curtain and stepping inside.

"Swan what is this?" he asked looking around.

"It's a photo booth, we just sit here and it takes pictures of us and prints little copies for us to keep," Emma explained as she fed a few dollars into the machine to make it start. The first snap caught them both by surprise but they eased into the next couple of photos, playfully making funny faces at the screen. He snuck a kiss on her cheek which she returned, she didn't pull away right away and she felt his hand run up her arm to hold her head. She leaned in and kissed him relishing in the quiet moments they have been having lately. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, Emma reached up to grab the lapels of his jacket and pull him closer her tongue running along the seam between his lips before he parted them. Killian let out a low groan his hand fisting in her hair when a loud beeping noise told them that their pictures were ready. Emma disentangled herself from Killian and let out a shaky laugh before pulling back the curtain hoping nobody saw her and Killian making out like teenagers in the photo booth.

"How did the pictures come out love?" asked Killian as he came out of the booth. Emma grabbed them from the little receptacle and looked over them.

"Great I think this one is my favorite," she said showing him the one of him kissing her cheek. He smiled that wide smile reserved just for her as he took the strip of photos from her.

"Well I think I like this one the best," he said pointing to the one of her smiling widely and making a rock star hand sign while he looked at her with the same huge smile he wore now his dimples very prominent.

"Well that's the good thing about these photo strips we can each take our favorites and we can just get rid of the ones we don't like, like the one where we both look like deer caught in the headlights," she said starting to rip off the top picture.

"No don't actually like this one," he said taking it from her. She shot him a questioning look, "What? I love that look you get when you realize someone you met is a fairytale character in this world. You know Swan I would think you'd be used to that by now being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming," he said playing with her hair with his hook.

Emma rolled her eyes but didn't rip the picture off the strip instead she held it out to him, "Keep it," she said "As a souvenir of our second date." He took the strip and gave her a quick kiss in thanks, they left the theater and got back into her bug and she drove them back to Granny's. They walked back to his room and he pulled her close for another kiss, hungry and full of want, Emma returning it with full force. He pushed her up against the wall next to his door, pressing himself against her and she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer.

"So what do you say we take this in your room before Granny comes around the corner?" Emma manages to ask.

"I thought you didn't pillage and plunder?" Killian said cocking an eyebrow at her.

"That's only on the first date, second date is fair game," she said and she swears she's never seen a man unlock a door and pull her inside in her life.


End file.
